little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Vajarois
(Posthumous) |Gender = Female |Hair Color = Pink |Skin Color = Fair |Country = Book Kingdom |Status = Deceased |Occupation = Princess |Friends = Unnamed friends |Anime = Samhain Magic |Voice Jap = Eri Nakao }} was an ancient princess of the Book Kingdom who became a ghost of grief from sorrows of the loss of her friends. Appearance In life, Vajarois was a girl with long pink hair and a fair complexion. She wore a white dress with a teal sash and a golden crown. As a ghost, Vajarois is a white ghostly monster with two small arms, several brown horns on the head and back and a face that is in constant pain, with red eyes and a large round mouth. Much like other ghosts, her entire being is comprised of ectoplasm, save for brown horns that originated from the Seed of Sorrow. Plot Background Previously Vajarois was a cheerful girl from a royal family around the 2nd century BC who was blessed with good friends and had a happy life, but by having fallen into depression for losing her friends, she ate the Seed of Sorrow to never forget them and was cursed to be a vicious ghost creature. For 1600 years, at midnight of the Samhain Festival, Vajarois woke up to devour the sacrifices given by Luna Nova Magical Academy and stay asleep until the next festival in hopes to appease her spirit. The sacrifices were expelled unharmed soon after. Unfortunately, as Akko discovered, instead of appeasing her, this only prolonged her suffering and sadness for the entertainment of the audience, and the only solution to end her misery was by removing the Seed of Sorrow within her. Vestige Eventually, the knowledge of the cause of her suffering was lost but could be found in her vestige, stored in the Luna Nova Archives. The vestige, being so ancient, contains a faerie which can reveal the truth. It resembles half of a nutshell and is identified by a plaque. TV series Blue Moon ".]]A flashforward of Vajarois is shown to Akko when the second Word of Arcturus is revived. What You Will When Akko and her team are given the task of being the "sacrifice" during the Samhain Festival, the teachers show her a projection of how Vajarois devours the chosen teams on each holiday, to the horror of Akko and the amusement of the other students. Samhain Magic She appears in her ghost form when the midnight bells of the Samhain Festival sound. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte are chosen as the group of sacrifice for Vajarois, but instead of letting themselves devoured, they make a great fun show to make her happy in an attempt to free her from her curse, but this does not work because of the Seed of Sorrow. When Vajarois finally devours them, all three, following the advice of Ursula, managed to expel the Seed of Sorrow of her body when they are consumed and releasing her of the curse, putting an end of her seemingly eternal suffering once and for all at cost of the tradition and being disqualified. Before she disappears, Vajarois' spirit thanks the girls for releasing her with a smile and a bow. Etymology is a pun on . Trivia * Vajarois' voice actress, Eri Nakao, also voices Hannah. Gallery References es:Vajarois Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Undead